Marylyn Bell
Personality Marylyn is an insider and 12 years old. She's very kind (and sometimes overprotective) to her friends. History Years ago, Apollo came down to Earth and met Sarah Bell (Marylyn's future mom) at a park. Apollo, wanting to show interest to humans, got to know her. Over time, they fell in love, but Sarah had a secret. She was clear-sighted, and after they became close, they told each other their secrets, revealing the truth to Apollo. Apollo told her that he was a Greek god, and she believed him (I mean, she IS clear-sighted, she's used to crazy things like this). Of course, this only brought them closer, and Sarah gave birth to Marylyn, then Apollo gave her a gift... Apollo: "Sarah...I have something to tell you..." Sarah: "What is it?" Apollo: "I need to leave, I am the sun god after all...also, the child you'll give birth to is a demigod" Apollo gave her a bottle with a spherical rock tied to the cork in the bottle, dangling down. Apollo: "Leave this in the sunlight, when she isn't safe anymore, I'll turn the rock yellow, and your child must leave with a satyr to Camp Half-Blood...I trust you will take care of her....Oh, and allow her to keep the rock, it'll help me get a watch on her and it'll come in handy one day..." Apollo then vanished, Sarah is left with the child to take care of. She left the bottle in the sunlight, waiting for the day Apollo will return, and she raised the child. Marylyn was an A student in most classes (keyword: MOST; dyslexia and all that junk), especially Latin. Her mother told her stories about the Greek gods, even joking that she was "the Daughter of Apollo". Until one morning, she had a "dream" where she saw a fire breathing horse. As she went to pet it, it raised its head and attacked. She ran to the backyard and grabbed the bottle that was given 12 years ago (The rock gently glowing yellow) and broke it off from the string in a moment of survival. When that happened, the rock slowly became a sword, and she ended up stabbing the horse. The horse neighed one final time, then became yellow dust, and the rock transformed back into a rock. Realizing her mistake, she just managed to put it back in and ran off. The next morning, the rock glowed as yellow as the sun, and a knock came from the door, in which Sarah opened it, revealing that the person was a satyr and she was here to deliver Marylyn. Marylyn was brought to the door and Sarah revealed the truth to her... Sarah: "Marylyn, listen to me. Marylyn: "Mom..?" Sarah: "You are the Daughter of Apollo, literally..." Marylyn: "Mom your joking..." Sarah: "As much as I wish, I am not joking, now go with her." Marylyn, crying: "We never saw her before! Why?" Sarah: "I'll tell you..." Sarah then told Marylyn everything, from Marylyn's birth to now. The satyr and Marylyn left on their journey to New York City. Near the entrance, they encountered a fire breathing horse. The horse attacked Marylyn, but the satyr crazily attacked the horse, nearly killing it. They made it, but Marylyn was highly injured. When they got there, Apollo saw her and claimed her as his own. Marylyn was then escorted to the infirmary. Powers Offensive # Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. # Children of Apollo have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches. Defensive # Children of Apollo have the ability to create a protective dome of solid light around them which will defend them from attacks for a short time. # Children of Apollo have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Passive # Children of Apollo are innately proficient archers. # Children of Apollo innately heal faster than the average human. # Children of Apollo feel stronger during the day, empowered by the sun. # Children of Apollo become slightly empowered when they are protecting those younger than them, as their father is the god of protection of the young Supplementary # Children of Apollo are able to use their voices to sing or simply yell at such a high pitch that it temporarily deafens anyone nearby, but it has the disadvantage of not differentiating between enemy or friends, the longer the pitch is maintained, the more energy is drained. # Children of Apollo can teleport themselves by merging their body with sound waves and travelling along them. Which could be called "sound-travel". To do so, there must be source of sound at where they're leaving and going to. Like someone's singing or any device that plays music. The user 'must'be able to hear the source of sound they're traveling to. The further traveled, the more energy drained. # Children of Apollo have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area or blind enemies for a short time. # Children of Apollo can curse someone to sing loudly for a fair amount of time, the target can fight and operate while singing. But they cannot hide and could suffer from a sore throat over time. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Apollo have a degree of control over diseases and plagues, but not to the extent that they can cause death. They also have control over infections, but not to the extent that they can cause death. They can cause a person to temporarily break out in hives, rashes, and boils. They can also cause a person to feel overcome with flu-like symptoms such as nausea, vomiting, indigestion, congestion, sore throat, etc for a short amount of time. 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit # Children of Apollo can create massive waves of heat and radiation, hindering others around him, but rendering him/her unable to move. The more heat generated, the harder it is for the user to recuperate after this power is used. If weakened enough, (s)he will have a hard time moving and staying conscious. 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Apollo have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a purely plasmic state for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks, receive a boost in their already existing photokinetic abilities and anything they touch is intensely burned; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained, nauseated and immobile for a long time. Traits # Most children of Apollo are experts at basketball and other missile weapons or games. # Since Apollo is the God of Music, his children are natural musicians and singers. Able to master any instrument instantly and learn any song with ease. # Since Apollo is god of prophecy and oracles, his children are innately better at interpreting prophecies than others. # Children of Apollo can grow up to become great doctors in any field of medicine. # As Apollo is the god of protection of the young, his children are often inclined to protect and defend those younger than them. # Children of Apollo are usually in better moods during the day and enjoy waking up early. Relationships Category:Characters